The Party
The Party '''is the group of adventurers in the current iteration of the Coalescence campaign. This diverse group of protagonists is currently undergoing efforts to stop the growing tide of demonic forces in Ferrecarus '''Members The Party currently has four members, listed below in the order they joined: *Senbu, the Monk *Kezon, the Ranger *Nara, the Druid *Belthezar, the Sorcerer The former members of the party are as follows: *Human, the Oathbreaker Paladin (Missing in Action) *Anais, the Barbarian (Missing in Action) *Vandrick, the Bard (Deceased) History Origins The first iteration of The Party was established when Vandrick and Senbu met approximately five years after the Coalescence. Five years into his adventures across Ferrecarus, Vandrick, weary of solitude, took the young Senbu under his wing after the monk assisted him in a barfight. Kezon first encountered The Party as a foe, not a friend. Working with the Thieves' Guild in the southern regions of Caemanu, Kezon was contracted by a cruel baron to kill Vandrick and Senbu, who had been disrupting the baron's illicit operations. After tracking the two adventurers to a nearby forest, Kezon stalked through the woods, bow in hand, ready to eliminate his quarry. Unbeknownst to Kezon, a druid watched his every move from nearby, certain he had come to the forest to hunt its many creatures. Finally, Kezon found his targets and aimed an arrow at Senbu. Suddenly, vines whipped up from the forest floor to attack Kezon. Before Vandrick and Senbu had even realized they were being hunted, they bore witness to an unknown druid battling their hunter. The two adventurers separated the strangers; after some explaining, the four settled their differences. Kezon and Nara had joined the party. Recent Events In Caemanu In the small town of Sutton, the Party explored a mine that had recently been closed due to an accident. Inside, they found indications of some kind of demonic corruption and fought a possessed miner, who severely wounded Vandrick with a pickaxe. The Party rescued an injured miner, Ira, and recovered a fragment of the noirstone deposit that had corrupted the miner. Per the recommendation of Horace, the head prospector, The Party journeyed to the town of Darkwell, in northern Caemanu. Here, they met with an associate of Horace's named Eukleides, who shed some light on the situation. Eukleides also proposed a theory that ichorstone could be used to counter the effects of noirstone, then referred them to the nearby Temple of Daz. At the temple, The Party met an Acolyte of Daz named Shira, who challenged Senbu and Anaïs to combat in order to evaluate their worthiness. Though Senbu was defeated, Anaïs persevered and earned Shira's approval. As the day grew late, Shira promised to meet with The Party the following morning to exchange information. With their night now open, The Party traveled to Darkwell's tavern, The Vast Guzzle, to purchase lodging and relax with a few tankards of ale. The night proceeds uneventfully until a drunk Senbu notices a shifty man staring him down. Vandrick and Senbu confront the man, who is seemingly concealing his outfit under a robe. The two manage to snatch the man's robe away, revealing him to be an Acolyte of Luxius. Senbu intercepts the man before he can flee, but an apparently possessed local drunk, Radulf, enters the fray. The drunk procures a golden fragment of ichorstone and smashes it to the floor. The ensuing force vaporizes the noirstone chunk carried by Kezon, wounding him and corrupting the tavern's occupants. The Party rushed to meet with Shira, who revealed that a nearby deposit of ichorstone could be used to save The Party and the townsfolk alike. However, the precious stone was within an abandoned Temple of Daz on the fringes of the Wastes, and were locked away behind a magical barrier. Shira explained that a powerful artifact, the Fiery Spear of Destruction, could pierce this barrier. However, the spear had been lost in a fight with a demon near the temple. Shira then accompanied The Party toward the Wastes to recover the spear.| After finding a coliseum in the desert, The Party discovered it to be occupied by the demon they sought. A harrowing battle commenced; all but Nara neared death during the ordeal. Though The Party bested the demon, Shira was gravely wounded, then reduced to ash by the demon's inferno of attacks. After Vandrick collected the fallen Acolyte's remains, The Party set out for the Temple of Daz across the desert. Their losses had been great, but they now counted two God Artifacts among their possessions: the Fiery Spear of Destruction, and Singing Crimson Twinblades. As The Party neared the derelict temple, they spotted a dark, hooded figure trudging through the sand. Some debate commenced, until Vandrick shouted a greeting to the stranger. After some cajoling, the stranger agreed to accompany the adventurers; Human, the oathbreaker paladin, had joined The Party. When The Party arrived at the temple, they saw a knight pass through the temple's barrier unharmed. The Party hunkered down as best they could as Nara hefted the Fiery Spear of Destruction and hurled it at the temple. A great fireball enveloped the temple; when it subsided, the barrier was no more. Proceeding into the temple, The Party discovered a blood sacrifice was required to enter the temple proper. Perhaps too eagerly, Human slit his hand above the altar, which moved away to reveal a secret passage. The Party discovered a double-locked magical door in the depths of the temple. In the efforts to unlock this door, The Party was worn down and bloodied by traps and undead foes alike. Barely staving off the icy fingers of death, they opened the door to a cavernous main chamber to find the mysterious knight attempting to open some kind of vault. They were attacked by the knight, who identified himself as the Hollow Knight. After a brief scuffle, the Hollow Knight was defeated and his form dispersed, leaving only fragments of his armor. Now without opposition, the party entered the inner sanctum of the temple and laid claim to their prize. Interim after Caemanu Bound for Northern Ferrecarus, the Party trudged through the Wastes. Here, they would come to encounter the demon Malladir. It was revealed the Hollow Knight, named Asher, was in league with Malladir as well. The Party was then made aware of the Wills, ultra-powerful remnants of the dead gods. It was revealed that by accident, they likely destroyed the will of Daz. Malladir then upgraded the Calix, allowing it to store both Wills and demons. With that, he sent them on their way north to seek out another Will. =